Oh, My My
by DarlingEmory
Summary: *SongFic* This is a songfic to Taylor Swift's: Mary's Song Oh, My My . It is about Beck and Cat growing up together. Major Fluff:Please Review! Note: There is alot of misspellings in here. Please overlook them, this was written on my phone during school


**Summary: This is a songfic about Cat and Beck from Victorius! I used 'Mary's Song(Oh My My) by Taylor Swift!  
>I just love this couple!(The Italics are the song)<br>**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Taylor Swifts song because honestly, if I did, I'd have better things to do. Forreals**.

_I was 7 and you were 9. I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky, like pretty lights_.

"Beckett!" squealed seven year old Caterina Valentine as she ran across the yard, he brunette hair flying out behind her.  
>Nine year old Beckett Oliver had just gotten home from the grocery store with his smiled when he saw her, she was smaller than any seven year old he'd ever seen but they were best friends. "Caterina!" He called back as she bade her way over to his mothers car as he was still getting out.<br>When she reached him she was panting slightly from how fast she ran.  
>"I have..."she panted"...something to show you" She reached in the pocket of her pink shorts and pulled out a small rock that was grey with a purple speck in the center.<br>"I found it and decided to give it to you Beckett!" She smiled happily. He reached out and took the rock from her. She looked up at him and smiled. He was at least a head taller than her. He smiled. "Thanks Caterina!" She clapped happily. "Yay! You like it!" She looked at him like he shined brighter than the world.  
>"Race you to the playground?" he challenged. "Youre on." She replied and they took off running. "Lets play Unicorns when we get there!" Caterina squealed as they ran.<p>

_And our Daddy's used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling and love and our mamma's smiled, and rolled their eyes. Oh, my my my  
><em>

The Valentines and the Olivers sat out on the Valentines back porch. "Look at those two." Paul Valentine said to Mike Oliver. Mike laughed. "I bet they'll be in love one day." He laughed. "You know what?" Paul asked. "They probaby will."  
>Ashley Valentine spoke up. "You never know." Becky Oliver replied, "Fathers." and laughed. They stayed like that for another hour, the fathers talking about their kids futures together, laughing. The mothers rolling their eyes and laughing along.<p>

_Take me back to the house with the backyard tree, said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me. You never did. You never did._

Caterina and Beckett sat on the groud at the base of a big oak tree in the Olivers yard. They were drawing in the dirt, their fingers and hands grubby. Their knees stained with grass and their clothes dirty from spending the day outside. "What should we do now, Beckett?" Catering asked. Beckett thought about this. "You know, Caterina, you're so small that I bet I could throw you over the fence."  
>She stood.<br>"Whats that supposed to mean!" she squealed her already high pitched voice rising an octave.  
>"Nothing!" Beckett quickly backtracked. "I was just saying that it wouldn't be hard to eat you up! I bet I could."<br>"Ugh! No! You couldn't!" She argued but they quickly dropped the topic and went back to drawing in the dirt, the grains of sand and dirt working their way under Beckett and Caterina's finger nails. "Caterina?" Beckett whispered while they were drawing.  
>"Yes?"<br>"I wouldn't beat you up."  
>"I know Beckett, I know." she smiled and they drew in the sad for another half hour before they were both called for dinner.<p>

_Take me back when our world was one block wide, I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried. Just two kids. You and I. Oh my my my my_.

Caterina and Beckett were riding their bikes in front of their houses. "I'm faster!" Beckett yelled. "No fair!" Caterina squeeled."You're bigger!" Beckett laughed and eventually so did Caterina. They pulled their bikes over and sat on the sidewalk by the stop sign. "Wanna play truth or dare?" Caterina asked.  
>"Sure." Answered Beckett. "But I get to ask you first."<br>"Yay! Games!" Caterina smiled and looked up at the sky and laughed then back at Beckett. "So, Caterina, Truth or Dare?" Beckett asked with a smirk on his face. "Hmm," she thought. " Dare!"  
>"I dare you to...take off your shoes and run to the other side of the street and back."<br>"What about my poor little feetsies!"  
>"You chose dare!"<br>"Ugh, fine." she grumbled sliding off her sparkly converse and pink and purple polka dot socks. She screamed and ran across the street and back laughing the whole way before she plopped back down beside Beckett. "Your turn!" She smiled. "Truth or Dare?"  
>Beckett laughed. "Dare! I'm the boy so I always choose dare." He said matter of factly. Caterina thought for a minute. "Hurry up!" Beckett complained. "Ive got it!" She clapped excitedly. "I dare you to kiss me on the cheek!" Caterina clapped and laughed poking Beckett in his cheek. Beckett leaned forward tilting his head so his lips were facing her cheek. But, right before he made contact, Caterina jumped up and squealed. "Beckett! Gross! I didn't think you'd do it!"<br>"You dared me!"  
>Caterina laughed in response and grabbed her shoes and socks and hopped on her bike and rode the short distance to her house.<br>"See you tommorow Beckett!"

_I was sixteen when suddenly, I wasn't that little girl you used to see, but your eyes still shined. Like pretty lights._

"Happy Birthday to Cat! Happy Birthday to you!" Sang a large group of thr now bright red haired Caterina Valentine. She'd started going by Cat her freshman year at HollyWood Arts. "Cat! Cut your cake!" Her friends Robbie and Tori yelled. "Kay, Kay!" she said grabbing the cake knife and slicing pieces of perfectly moist red velvet cake for everyone. She gave the biggest piece to Beck. Everyone chatted idly around the room, Cat's friend Jade, André, Tori and Robbie all told her happy birthday and gave her her presents. Tori sang Cat a song about how much she loved Cat as a friend. After all, Cat was the whole reason Tori got into HollyWood arts.(A/N Trina doesn't exist and Beck and Jade aren't dating and never have.)  
>André gave Cat a new microphone completely bedazzled with pink and purple rhinestones. Jade, who was a tough gothish girl gave Cat a pair of scissors that were red to match her hair. Robbie gave Cat strawberry scented lotion.<br>"Eww! Robbie!" Tori yelled.  
>"Youre disgusting." Jade comented.<br>"Thats seriously weird, man."  
>André noted.<br>"Its just lotion. It will make her skin smooth!" Robbie said, defensivly.  
>"Oohh! Strawberries!" squealed Cat, ignoring everyone else.<br>While she opened the rest of her presents, including getting a new car from her parents-a pink jeep-something was nagging her in the back of her mind. Beck hadn't given her anything. Actually, he basically stayed in the background of the party the whole time. This bothered Cat.  
>"Beck!" she cheered when she saw her jeep. "Let's go for a drive really quick!"<br>"Are you sure? It's the middle of your party."  
>"C'mon!" She clapped excitedly when he agreed and hopped into the passenger seat. They drove for a minute before Beck asked Cat to pull over. "Are you okay, Beck?" Cat asked turning to face him after parking. "I'm fine." He said pulling out a small box from his pocket. "Kay Kay!" she giggled. "Happy sixteenth Birthday, Caterina." he said using her full name."Aw! Beckett!" She smiled and took the box from Beck. She opened it to reveal a small necklace with a tiny locket. She opened the locket to see a small picture of her at age seven with her arm around nine year old Beck. "Put it on me?" she asked Beck and turned around lifting up her red velvet hair. Beck reached around her, sliding the thin chair around her neck, his fingers lightly trailing her collarbone and shoulders. She shivered.<br>"Cat-" Beck started but was cut off when Cat suddenly turned and crushed her lips to his. After a few seconds she pulled away. "What was that for?" Beck asked sounding confuses but was secretly elated by the kiss. "For running away last time." She giggled at the memory and cast her eyes downward. Beck Cat looked back up she looked right into Becks eyes recalling how bright they shined. She drove back to her party gripping Becks hand the entire time.

_And our daddy's used to joke about the two of us, never believed we'd really fall in love and our momma's smiled and roles their eyes. Oh my my my._

The night of Cat Valentine's sixteenth birthday was the night that she and Beck Oliver started dating. Sixth months later they were still together and happy.  
>"Do you want to see a movie?" Beck asked Cat while they were sitting in their acting class. "Yay!" She clapped in response. "Can we see Tangled, Beck? Oh, please!"<br>He laughed and entertwined their fingers. "Sure." "Yay!" She threw her hands around his neck.  
>"Alphabet Imorov!" Their acting teacher Sikowits called while sipping on coconut milk."Beck, Cat, André and Tori!"<br>The group stood and went to the front of the class. "What letter?" André asked. "P!" Yelled Robbie.  
>"Please! Help me get my foot out of this whole!" André started.<br>"Quiet! And we'll help." Said Tori.  
>"Rainbows!" Cat laughed.<br>"Stay quiet, so we can help." Beck said.  
>"Tori! Grab my hand!" André said when his turn came again.<br>"Up! I'll pull you." Tori said, taking André's hand.  
>"Violet!" Cat squealed.<br>"Wait, I have something to say." Beck pointed out.  
>"EXactly what is it?" André asked.<br>"Yes, tell us." Tori inquired.  
>"Zebras are cute!" Cat laughed again. She couldn't think of another Z.<br>"At the moment it has something to do with her." Beck said.  
>"Beck has something to say to Cat?" André asked.<br>"Cat?" asked Tori.  
>"Darling?" Cat asked, giggling a bit.<br>"Everything about you is amazing." Beck said and she smiled.  
>"Friends falling for eachother." André said in a soulful voice.<br>"Great." Tori smiled.  
>"Hey," Cat began, "are you gonna tell me?" she said looking worried.<br>"I love you, Cat."  
>"Oh, Beck!" Cat squeeled happily throwing her arms around Beck's neck<br>"Ehh! Cat! You're out!" Sikowits yelled. But, Cat didn't care. She just knew she loved Beck and Beck loved her. The second part the one she could barely believe. She knew her parents would be ecstatic.

_Take me back to the creekbeds we turned up, 2am riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me. Take me back to the time we had our very first fight. The slammin' of doors instead of kissing goodnight. You stayed outside, till the morning light. Oh my my my my._

Cat, laughing and squealing, sat on a swing at the park while Beck pushed her.  
>"Ahh! Beck! It's soo...high!" She giggled. "Want to go higher?" he asked, laughing. "Higher!" she squealed in response. "Ooh!" she exclaimed. "Look!" she told Beck, pointing to a cloud in the distance. "It looks like a bunny!" Beck looked up into the sky taking his eyes off of the swing for a moment. "Oof!" Cat had swung back and hit Beck in the stomach by accident knocking him to the ground. "Beck!" Cat drug her feet in the sand to stop the swing and quickly hopped off. "Beck are you alright?" he lay unmoving in the sand. "Beck!" she screamed running quickly over to him, kneeling down beside him. "Cat?" he whispered hoarsley. "Oh, Beck! I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Beck started laughing. "Beck! You tricked me!"<br>"I'm sorry." Beck said, still laughing.  
>"Thats mean!" Cat poured and hit Beck's chest lightly.<br>"I'm sorry, babe." Beck pulled her down to him. Cat giggled laying on his chest while he stroked her hair. The lay there for a while before Cat decided she wanted dinner. Beck surprised her by taking her to the expensive resturaunte she had told him and their group of friends about. "Yay!" Cat smiled brightly as they were being seated. "I'm glad you're excited." Beck smiled. Minutes later a waitress came up to the table. "Hi, my name's Ashley. Can I take your order?" Ashley asked winking at Beck. Beck smiled and ordered a water for him and a Sprite for Cat knowing that that was her favorite soda. "She winked at you!" Cat said, appaled. "So? She was being friendly."  
>"If you say so." Cat said, unsure.<br>Cat then noticed their waitress, Ashley coming out of the kitchen with one more button undone on her top and her skirt pulle up just a little higher. "Oh, no." she mumbled.  
>"Here you go." Ashley said as she handed them their waters, making an effort to bend over in front of Beck to properly flash him her cleavage. Cat noticed this and looked down at her much smaller boobs and suddenly felt insecure. "If you want a little something extra," Ashley whispered to Beck. "I ge off at nine." and then loud enough so Cat could here she said, "I've got a LOT more to offer than this ketchup haired toddler." she sneered. All at once Cat felt more self concious then ever. Her hands flew to her hair. "Whats that supposed to mean!" Cat yelled standing up. "Cat, don't freak out." Beck insisted.<br>"Ew. And she's named after an animal. Not even a wild one." Ashely laughed.  
>"That's it. I'm leaving." Cat whimpered(AN: like she does in the ep Cats New Boyfriend when she saw Tori kissing Danny) said sadly and walked out the entrance to the resturaunte. "Cat! Wait!" Beck yelled pushing Ashley aside.  
>Cat was already in the passenger seat of Beck's truck. He ran around and jumped into the drivers seat.<br>"Cat-"  
>"No, Beck. Just, no. You don't think she was coming onto you? Well, she most definitley was. She was insulting me! Your girlfried! Your bestfriend! You didn't do anything! You just sat there and let her shove her boobs in your face whileinsulting me. My size. My hair! Ugh." Cat was fuming on the outside but, on the inside she was crying.<br>"Cat-" Beck reached out to touch her but she shrugged him off. "Just take me home, Beck." Cat turned to face the mirror, her tears finally spilling over.  
>Beck stayed silent for the rest of the ride home. When they pulled up to the Valentine's house Cat jumped out of the car slamming the door behind and ran into her house slamming that door as well.<br>"Shit!" Beck cursed slamming the heel of his hand into his steering wheel. Beck drove his truck and parked it in his driveway next door and walked back over to Cat's. He sat in her front porch swing and stayed there until morning. When Cat woke up the next day he apologized profusely.  
>"Cat, I'm so sorry. I love your red hair, I love your quirkiness. I love how youre so tiny. I love that you find good in everything. And most of all, Cat? I love you."<p>

_A few years had gone and come around, we were sittin' at our favorite spot in town and you looked at me; got down on one knee._

Cat and Beck sat on the swings at the park where they went at least once a week since they became a couple a little per three years ago. Now, Cat at eighteen and Beck at twenty, he had a question to ask. A monumental question. He knew they were young, and people would talk, but he also knew he loved her and didn't care what people thought.  
>"Cat?"<br>"Yeah, Beck?"  
>"I love you. You know that, right?"<br>"Yeah! Of course, Beck!" Cat hopped up and sat on Becks lap in his swing.  
>"Well, I have a question."<br>"Oooooh! I love questions! Go! Ask it!" Beck didn't even hesitate before asking, "Will you marry me?"

_Take me back to the time when you walked down the isle. Our whole town came and our mama's cried. You said I do, and I did too._

The music started playing and Cat watched her bridesmaids head down the isle. Tori and Jade were beautiful in their pail lilac gowns. Finally, the music changed. Cat knew this was her time to walk. She took her first step. The first thing she noticed was the crowd. It seemed like the whole city showed up, even though, in LA, that'd be impossible. Cat looked up and her eyes locked on Becks. Unable to help herself, she ran down the isle almost tripping over her cupcake gown. Her red velvet hair flowing behind her. The wedding guests laughed and Cat giggled shyly.  
>It was time for the "I do's"<br>Beck was up first.  
>The preacher began, "Do you, Beckett James Oliver(AN: I don't know his real full name) take Caterina Melody Valentine(A/N: hers either, haha) to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health?"  
>Beck smiled and tears brimmed on the edge of his eyes. "I do."<br>"Do you, Caterina Melody Valentine take Beckett James Oliver to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health?"  
>"Of course!" Cat squealed and clapped. "I mean, yes, I do." she giggled and the guests did too. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife! Beck? You may kiss your-" The preacher was cut off by a cheer from the guests. Cat had already jumped into Beck's arms, kissing him.<p>

_Take me home where we met so many years before, we will rock out babies on that very front porch after all this time, you and I._

"Mom, we couldn't possibly take the house." Beck reasoned with his mother.  
>"Dont be silly, Beckett! We don't need it. We're gonna move in to a smaller house." Mrs. Oliver smiled at Cat before continuing.<br>"And, soon you guys will be starting a family-wink, wink-"  
>"Mom!" Beck yelled and Cat and Mrs. Oliver laughed. "We just got married a month ago. Cat's only eighteen." He wrapped his arm around Cat's waist.<br>"Either way. You guys are taking the house."  
>"Yay!" clapped Cat. "Thank you so much Mrs. Oli-"<br>"Eh, eh, eh. Cat?" Mrs. Oliver smiled.  
>"I forgot! Thank you so much, mom." Cat clapped excitedly. "Yay, two moms!"<br>Beck chuckled, "And two dads."  
>"Yay! I love being married!"<br>Everyone laughed.  
>Cat giggled.<p>

A week later, Beck's parents were moved into their apartment and Cat's parents had moved into the same apartment complex as them. Cat and Beck were moving in their last boxes when he took her hand and spun her around.  
>"Beck!" she giggled.<br>He pulled her close to him. "Cat." he whispered in her ear and pulled her into a kiss.  
>"Beck, remember when you're mom said this will be the perfect house for a family?" Beck was cautious as he answered. "Yessss..."<br>"Well, I think so too." she said, laying her head on his chest. "We can rock our babies on the porch. And when they're older, they can play outside where we did as kids." She smiled to herself.  
>"Absolutely."<p>

_I'll be 87, you'll be 89. I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky. Like pretty lights.  
><em>

Cat and Beck Oliver sat on the front porch watching their kids play in the front yard. Little Corrine and Nash Oliver. The Valentines old house had been purchased by an elderly couple with tons of grandchildren that Corrine and Nash loved to play with. One day, when the Cat and Beck were helping the elderly couple move in Cat said to Beck, "When we're that old Beck will you think I'm beutiful?"  
>"I'll always think youre beautiful."<br>"And I'll always think you're handsome." she giggled, lightly kissing him.

_Oh, my my my_

**A/N: And there you have it! My very first fanfiction! Please review ! Also, you can PM me any character combo's or songs you think I should do a fic to! Feel free to flame, I kind of enjoy reading them:) but, I hope you won't want too!(Please PM me your flames.) Or, in your review you can leave the recomendations. I only want to please readers! I hope you like it! Please, please review! The more reviews the more i'll write! ta-ta for now!**

**Pink TuTus and Sparkles - Emory:)**


End file.
